Well Serviced
by OhPenelope5446
Summary: Bella needed her car serviced but she got more serviced than she bargained for. Smutty one shot! Collab. b/t Ohpenelope5446 and Joayla written for 84Gemma!


**A/N ****This is a collaboration between : joayla and ohpenelope5446 and it was written for 84Gemma! 84Gemma was having a bad day and we decided to write her a dirty, smutty fic with mechanicward! Ok so it took us three weeks! LOL**

**We'd like to thank coachlady12 for taking the time to beta this for us! **

**Read on for your servicing needs ;0)**

**Oh yeah nearly forgot S Meyer Owns all! We just like playing in Edwards Garage! **

**Well Serviced **

**BPOV**

When the service light signaled on the dash board of my BMW, I sighed. Great, now what was I supposed to do? I had received this car as a gift from my mom and her new husband Phil for high school graduation.

I had only recently moved to Chicago to start work as an English teacher. This was my fresh start. I was finally growing up and spreading my wings, becoming independent. I wanted to show the world that I, Bella Swan, could do things on my own. So, I knew what I had to do. It was blaringly obvious. Even the car knew it needed to be serviced, and who was I to complain? It _was _my baby, after all.

Once I arrived home, I stepped out of the car gracefully and I flicked the key fob as the top lifted up, and covered the car securely. Okay, so we still had a way to go before summer, but, hey, it was a warm evening. I looked over my M3. She was a beautiful piece of German machinery. The car was slick and graceful yet looked dominant all at the same time. I loved the way the leather smelled and the sound the seats made when I slid into the driver's seat. I loved the way the car roared to life when I turned the ignition and the engine fired up. I loved the fact that it purred when it was idling, and when needed, it was an angry lion waiting to escape the confines of its steel prison. Yes, I loved that car, and I needed to find someone to look after her for me.

I walked up the porch steps thinking of what all the men in my life would have done in my situation. I opened the front door dumping my bag on the floor. I pulled out the phone book from under the telephone table and flipped through to find a mechanic. I sighed to myself realizing how many listings there were. Seriously, how was I supposed to tell who was best for my baby from a three inch by three inch black and yellow advert? I flicked over a few more pages, and sighed. Phil my mom's husband would just say take it to the main dealers, however, I knew my father would have said stay local, I was torn. I chucked the book onto the table and picked up the phone. Remaining independent I dialed the one person I knew would help me and she answered on the second ring.

"Hi, Rose." If there was any one's judgment I could trust with my baby it would be hers, even though I had only known her since moving to Chicago. We had met randomly at the gym and had become good friends since. I felt I could trust her like the sister I never had.

"Bella. We're still on for Friday?" she questioned.

"Yep, still on, babes. I was just wondering if you know of a good mechanic. My service light just turned on in the Beamer."

"Hey, Rose, who's on the phone?" I giggled hearing Emmett hollering in the background.

"It's Bella. She's after a mechanic; her car needs a service!" she answered his question quickly. "Well, Bells, to be honest I normally just go to the main dealer," Rose stated.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking, too. It was just a thought, Rose." I was just about to ask her what she was wearing Friday night when I heard mumbling in the background and then the crack of Rose's hand connecting with the back of Emmett's head. I had witnessed this action on many occasions in the past that I didn't have to ask what the noise was. I knew it too well.

"Shit, that hurt, babe." I didn't hear what was said previously, but I sympathized with Emmett's pain.

"I said her car needs servicing, Em. God, all you think about is sex, don't you?" I tried not to laugh, knowing full well he had commented on my lack of a sex life, but, hey, I knew it. I wasn't looking for a guy. I was still trying to get my bearings in life. I had an emotional time up until now and the few guys I had dated thus far were timewasters. However, I was not opposed to dating in general, it's just I hadn't found the right connection to be worth my while.

"It's alright, Rose, I'll call you back later. I also wanted to ask what you were wearing Friday."

"Hold on, Bells. Em has something to say." I waited patiently, as I listened to the mumbling at the other end of the receiver. "Okay, so Em knows some guy, who knows some guy." I could sense her rolling her eyes at Emmett." Yeah, he has a garage and probably would be able to service it for you."

"How far is it?"

"Em said it's close by. Do you want me to get his address and number?"

"Yeah, okay, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to get a quote."

"Okay. I'll get Em to get the number for you and I'll call you later on tonight once the kids are asleep."

"Okay, bye. Kiss the kids, and, Rose, thank Emmett for me."

"I won't thank him yet, Bells. Bye, sugs."

I disconnected the call quietly confident of my options. If worse came to worst I would go to the main dealer.

Last night Rose called back with all the details of the garage, and I was surprised how local it was it was. It was only five minutes away from the school where I was working. So, this morning, because I didn't have class, I thought I would pass by and get a quote. I had also told Rose to be expecting my call later on to pick me up just in case I needed to leave the car.

I grabbed my bag and the keys off the table and walked down the front steps toward my car, smiling to myself that it was warm enough to put the top down two days in a row. I clicked the key fob and slid into the black leather seat, slowly putting the key into the ignition.

As I turned the key, the car instantly roared to life. I put my foot to the gas pedal and revved my baby up. Switching the radio on, I pulled smoothly out of the parking space. I pushed my foot down on the gas and my body was involuntary pinned to the seat. I never got bored of the sense of pleasure I got from feeling the power of this car. I recognized the slight tingle between my legs that I could not contain while driving my baby. I would be lying if I said it didn't bring a smile to my face. This car made me horny.

The journey wasn't long. I'd managed to gain a few curious glances, mainly from men, eye fucking my car. I slowly drove toward the garage. I'd googled the shop last night and it looked respectable enough. It had a semi-professional website and it sounded like a family-run business. I was worried that I was going to get sent to some backstreet butcher that would mutilate my baby, but Emmett did good, really good. As I pulled up toward the forecourt, there was a large sign reading, "Cullen Cars—for all your servicing needs."

I pulled into the yard slowly, putting the car into neutral. I'd never been in a proper garage to understand the etiquette. Saying I was nervous was an understatement.

I glanced around looking for a sign that said "Office" as I got out of the car. I didn't want to appear vulnerable, and I hoped I wasn't showing signs of a woman driving a flashy car with a sign over my head stating: "Please, come rip me off!"

I saw a young blond guy duck out from under the car on the ramp and head toward me.

"Hey, how can I help, ma'am?" He froze in his tracks and I heard him barely whisper under his breath, "You're shitting me. A real M3." He paused for a second, drooling over my car and in another barely audible whisper said, "V8, 414 brake horse power, 295foot-pounds of torque, naught to 60 in 4.8 seconds in Melbourne Red." He was practically rattling off the sales pitch on this car. I'd heard it a thousand times and I smiled inwardly to myself.

That was why I always called Phil, to avoid shit like this, but now it was my responsibility. I was in the real world making it on my own. I did, however, make a mental note to call the dealer when I got out of there.

Just then I spotted _him_ walking toward me. He walked out of the darkness into the forecourt rubbing his hands on a rag that he chucked to one side. His movements seemed to slow down, and his hand went up, his fingers gliding through his floppy auburn hair, just like he'd walked out of a sex commercial.

My thoughts were incoherent, and in that split second if he'd spoken to me, I would've barely been able to put a sentence together. This guy was GQ gorgeous. He approached me, not once taking his eyes from mine.

"Mike, I got this one!" The blond guy, obviously Mike, just stood there staring at my car. I could feel my blush in my cheeks burning. But, hey, the guy who'd just walked out was attacking my senses like no one had before. I could feel my panties getting wetter. And as I watched him, he glanced menacingly at Mike. A shiver went down my spine; he actually meant it.

Mike sauntered away taking one last look back toward my car. I probably should've been envious that the car got more attention than me, but it was an awesome car so I didn't care.

Mr. GQ and I stood staring at each other for what felt like forever until he spoke his first words to me.

"Hi, I'm Edward, Edward Cullen." The god held his hand out to me. I grasped his hand and shook it, instantly feeling sparks fly between us. He pulled his hand away and slid it through his hair. Must be a nervous habit or something… I didn't mind, though, because it made his hair look like sex hair, a freshly-fucked 'do. They could market that.

"Hi, I'm Bella." He smiled at me as if he'd been let in on some inside joke. "I'm here to get my car serviced." Argggh! Of course I was here to get my car serviced. I was at a car service shop. Gee, what did this man do to me?

"I see," he stated nodding slightly, the smile still playing at the corners of his mouth. I watched as he slowly walked around my car. "Beautiful." I tried not to blush, but I don't think I could help it. It was an involuntary action I thought I'd grown out of. I don't know why I blushed, but deep down in my subconscious, I wanted that comment to be about me not the car.

Bringing myself back from my fantasies I said, "I was wondering if you guys could give me an estimate and a time frame." I glanced at him as he stared over at me. He put his hand up to his chin, still nodding. It looked like he was in deep thought.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure. No worries. Pull the car over there to that carport," he said, pointing toward the closest one to us, "and I'll be out to look at it in a moment. Umm, and then we can have a seat in my office over there." He pointed in the opposite direction toward a little door off to the side.

"Okay." I nodded. I watched him walk away and immediately noticed his ass. It was hard and taut. He must work out. I couldn't help but think of him naked. The uniform, coveralls, overalls, or whatever he was wearing, was hot, like fucking hot! And the grease smears just added to the fantasy. Immediately, I was dreaming of all naughty, naughty things I could be doing to him in his office. I shook my head and climbed back into my car. She started up with a roar and I eased her into the port.

I sat for a moment trying desperately to get my thoughts out of my panties. But before I realized it, he was back, opening the door gesturing for me to get out. I put her in park and hopped out quickly. He closed the door gently behind me. God, a gentleman as well. Could this guy get any better?

"Okay, so let's check her out then." He pulled a notepad out of his pocket, as he walked around the back of the car obviously jotting down make, model and license plate. I couldn't help but look him up and down, finally giving myself a chance to check the rest of him out. The blue coveralls he was wearing were quite tight with an emblem on the back. They were unbuttoned down to his waist, and I noticed the gray t-shirt that was clinging to his defined chest muscles. I instantly wanted to touch him. He caught my gaze and smirked as I was trying to decipher the buckle on his jeans that was slightly peeking out.

"Do you mind?"

I smiled apologetically at him, having been caught staring at his cock; however, he motioned toward the car.

"No, go ahead." I shook my head, embarrassed as I watched him open the car door. He crouched down and leaned in to the foot well popping the hood.

"Let's see what we're dealing with." As he leaned over and pushed the hood up, I slowly moved around him to look into the engine well, not that I had a clue what I was looking at, but I did get a good view of that firm ass in the process.

"Nice car you got here. You had it long?" he questioned me looking from the corner of his eye. I smiled at him and for some strange reason I was slightly embarrassed to admit the truth. I don't know why. I didn't know this guy from Adam, but he did look hot bending over my car like that, so I gave up the information without thinking.

"Since new." Apparently, I was one of many words today, wasn't I? I watched as he touched various parts of the engine, prodding and poking various pipes like he was doing a mental check list. Oh, my God, this guy will be my undoing. His tentative hands practically caressed my car, and I was actually feeling slightly jealous that his fingers were touching the car and not me.

"Mmm, I would have to say that if it's on finance it should really be worked on by the dealer, to keep all the warranties in check. It's a shame because I would've liked working on this beauty." The little grin was back.

It was like he knew the way his lips curled into that little grin sent shivers down my spine. And I whispered, "It's not on finance." I never liked disclosing the fact that this car was fully paid for. I normally let people have the same presumptions he did. I actually thought he hadn't heard me, and I was just about to reiterate, when he looked up at me and smiled a wicked little grin that made me feel even more excited and slightly damp.

"Well, that changes things immensely." I tried not to look but couldn't help myself and I caught the little glint in his eye. "Bella, go take a seat in the office and we can book her in." He smiled, holding out his hand for the keys.

I handed my keys off to him silently and walked into the office. The office wasn't large. It had a desk filled with papers, receipts, invoices, and order forms all edged with grease, and a computer that had seen better days. It had a few chairs lining the wall and a fake plastic tree in the corner. The TV was perched on a stand in the corner and I noticed that the news was on. I walked over and sat in one of the chairs, attempting to watch the news. My mind, however, had a different idea. I couldn't help but think of all the different places we could have sex in this tiny office. Missionary on the chair, from behind over the desk… my mind was filled with possibilities. And I hadn't even thought about the workshop yet... I was still in dream world when Edward came in. It wasn't until he cleared his throat that I was privy to his presence.

"So, it looks like a simple oil and filter change. Nothing too complicated. I can have it ready for you later on today say around six?" I looked at the sign on the door and noticed they closed at five.

"Oh, well, that's okay. I can just come back tomorrow to pick it up. I know you guys close at five," I stated waving my hand toward the sign.

"Oh, it's not a problem at all. I stay late a lot of the time to get work done. I hate to leave a project unfinished especially when it's not complicated." He started shuffling through papers again looking for something and my mind drifted to obscene thoughts again. What was wrong with me?

"So, if you'll just sign here and initial here, I'll have her ready for you at six." He smiled, handing me a pen and a piece of paper. I took them from him and signed without looking. For all I knew I had just signed my life away to this man. I snorted at my inner joke. Edward took the paper and pen back. He raised his eyebrows at my snort and I just shrugged. He definitely didn't want to know.

"Okay, so I'll be back around six then. Thanks!" He just nodded, smiling slightly and looking down at his papers. Before I could ogle him some more and have even more daydreams of this delicious piece of man, I walked out of the office going to the bench outside and dialed Rose to come pick me up.

"Rose, you have to come get me now before I do something bad!"

"What? What are you going to do?"

"I can't elaborate now. Just get your ass to the garage!" I whisper-yelled.

"Okay, okay. I'm on my way. Smooches." With that she hung up. I clung to the side of the bench trying desperately to keep from launching myself back into that office and on top of Edward. Rose better be here soon…

**EPOV **

I watched Bella's ass as she walked out of the office with a flick of her hair and a sway of her hips. She was gone, well, till six at least. I sighed as I leaned back in the chair. This woman was obviously different.

I paused and thought back to the moment she'd come in. I'd heard her before I even saw her. It was the angry growl of the BMW that drew my attention originally; I recognized that distinct rumble as soon as it pulled into the yard. I stood in the shadows and watched her pull to a stop. I couldn't wait to get my hands on that beast. It was nice to work on something that was built for the pure pleasure of speed as opposed to the vehicles that were built just for conveyance. It excited me. Now, I enjoyed working on cars, don't get me wrong, but you just don't get the same pleasure working on a Ford filled with car seats as you did with something this sporty.

I looked at the car appraising the lines and contours of its body, and just as I looked down to check out the wheels, the door opened and, seemingly in slow motion, I watched as a beauty stepped out gracefully. I looked up from the ground, slowly memorizing her specifications, my line of vision following the curve of her ass up over hips, to her breasts, and I was mesmerized not only with her car but with her as well. She was truly a sight to behold. If I could compare her to anything, she was my equivalent of a classic car—beautiful, dangerous, and well out of my league.

Mike finally brought me out of my funk. I could see his jaw practically hit the floor spouting some shit from the technical data manual, and if he wasn't careful, he'd be washing drool from the hood, but that wasn't bothering me half as much as the fact that he was talking to her.

I marched over to him to show him who had the authority. I signed his paycheck, and it was my company name on the back of his uniform; therefore, the beauty before me was going to be my customer. Looking back I realized how unprofessional I'd acted, but I wanted to deal with this particular customer. I had to introduce myself, I desperately needed to and I was rewarded with her touch. What I wasn't expecting was the electric shock she gave me as her hand gripped mine.

I sat at my desk as I wrung my hands together remembering the slight shock and the way her little hand had felt in mine. The tell tale twitch in my pants led my thoughts astray and I couldn't help but think what her hand would feel like gripping my cock. I started to feel uncomfortable as my manhood grew. I leaned forward to adjust myself and I caught a glimpse of her sitting on the bench outside with the phone held to her ear. One leg was crossed over the other seductively. This just fueled my desire for her.

I couldn't help being curious as I watched her. She looked kind of desperate. Maybe she had a husband and was calling him for ride. I hoped that she didn't. She wore no ring and told me that she alone owned the car. And I swear I caught her checking me out more than once. I smiled at the memory. Could I have a chance?

Would it be totally unprofessional to offer her a lift home? Could I say it's part of the service package, so I could get more time with her to work my magic? I sighed knowing the answer to my own question. I leaned forward in my chair trying to get a better look at her again. She was sitting quietly and I wanted desperately to talk to her againn.

I wanted to take her on that bench and fuck her senseless. I couldn't stop thinking of all the positions I could take her in. On the outside she looked quiet and innocent, but the choice of car told me she was a vixen just waiting to be unleashed.

I can safely say, however, that if I ever had the opportunity to worship that woman, it'd have to involve her car, too. All I could do was picture her naked, draped over the hood of that red fuck-hot Beamer, the red paint highlighting the red in her hair as it was fanned out around her as I took her from behind. I sat on my hands trying to stop myself. My cock was longing to attack her. I took another quick peek and her position mirrored my own, strange.

*Ring*

Fuck! I grabbed the phone quickly, slightly out of breath.

"Cullen Cars." Shit! Why the fuck did the phone ring while my cock was practically ripping through my boxers. Just then I saw Bella stand up from the bench. I watched as a black Cadillac Escalade pulled into the yard and my jaw dropped as I eyed the driver.

I realized that I wasn't paying any attention to whoever was on the phone so I quickly cut them off.

"Sorry, can I just take your number and call you back in a few minutes? Something has come up unexpectedly." Literally, I thought. I quickly jotted down the number given to me and ended the call not even realizing that I didn't grab the name as well or what it was for.

I practically sprinted the distance of the office and watched the tail lights of an Escalade leaving the yard. Damn! Well at least she was coming back at six to pick up her car when no one else was going to be here. I was officially fucked.

The parts for Bella's M3 arrived later in the day and it didn't take me long to do the work. The job itself was relatively simple. It was literally a flush-through and a filter change. I topped it back up with high-end oil and it was done. It was basic work, and normally I would have dumped it on Mike; however, I felt the need to do this job personally. I wanted it done properly. I wanted to know I was the only one who could touch her.

I lowered the car off the ramp once I was finished, and I jumped in it to pull her out of the carport and to prepare her for Bella's return. I sat behind the wheel for a while just with the car idling. It was hard to sit here and not be turned on. I could feel myself getting horny. My cock was uncomfortably hard, but I couldn't get out of the vehicle, and I didn't want to. I could smell her faint fruity smell mixed with the leather from the seats. I was in heaven.

Before I realized what I was doing, I had reversed the car quickly and spun her round in the yard. I was going out on a test run. Next thing I knew I was on the open highway pushing the car to its limits, and it didn't disappoint.

My body was pulled into the seat with every gear shift, and the car responded effortlessly to my touch. The M3 needed to be driven hard and fast and that's what I'd do. I was hoping I could do the same to Bella, except hard and slow.

I pushed the car to the limit and I couldn't help myself from getting even more turned on. I could feel my cock straining for its release. All I could think about was Bella and how hot she looked behind the wheel of this fucking car. I almost exploded from the thought alone.

My cock was throbbing and it was getting to the point that it was painful. I slipped the car into automatic transmission as I tried to adjust myself, but touching only made it worse. I needed to release some of my tension. I had barely hidden my hard-on when I was with Bella this morning and six was approaching fast.

Before I realized what I was doing, I slowed the car and set the speed. I pushed my knees up to hold the steering wheel straight, and unbuckled my jeans quickly, not once taking my eyes off the road. I adjusted the wheel again with my knees as I lifted my ass just enough to shimmy my jeans down to release my straining cock. I grabbed the wheel with one hand and gripped my cock firmly with my right. It felt good, so good.

All I could think of was Bella leaning across the center console licking my cock. I pumped twice smoothing my pre-cum down my shaft. I gripped the wheel with my left hand as I closed my eyes for a split second picturing the way Bella bit down on her bottom lip earlier today; I pumped my cock slowly and tightly.

I tried to visualize the way her lips would fit around my cock. How the vibrations of the moving car would jolt her body around. I wanted to feel her moan round my cock with excitement when she felt the car speeding up. I pumped faster and harder. All I could picture was her warm mouth as it kissed the tip before plunging it deep into her mouth slowly and pulling it back out again. I was fucked.

All I could do was imagine my hand on her head as she sucked my cock furiously. I could feel myself coiling up inside as my release was imminent. I kept my eyes trained on the road as I pumped faster and faster. I gripped the wheel tighter still bracing myself as I took one last look at the road and started to ease off the gas. I placed my foot gently on the break bringing myself to a gentle stop on the shoulder. I closed my eyes as my orgasm rocked through me. I wrapped my hand around the end of my cock and caught my cum.

I leaned my head back against the headrest keeping my eyes closed. That was the most intense orgasm I've ever had and she wasn't even in the damn car. As my breathing slowed and my heart stopped racing, I realized exactly what I had just done. I'd just whacked off in a fuck-hot car owned by a fuck-hot girl. I leaned forward and laid my forehead against the steering wheel. This was going to be bad. This was going to be really, really bad. I looked at the clock on the dashboard. Shit. It was almost six.

**BPOV**

I spent much of the rest of the day trying to occupy my mind to keep from thinking of the gorgeous mechanic working on my car. Rose had picked me up relatively soon after I had called her, but it took everything in me to not run back into the office and jump him. If it was that bad then I wasn't sure how it would be at six with no one else around.

My mind was saying one thing while my body was saying something completely different, very different. My mind knew that wanting this man, this stranger, was wrong. My body decided it didn't care that I knew nothing about him, it wanted him, desperately. No man had had this affect on me, ever. I had been with a few men, but most of the time I had to take care of myself. They were either too selfish with their own needs or they were too inexperienced to know what to do to help me. My body could tell that this man knew his moves and knew them well and I would have no problems in that department.

Rose had questioned me when I got into the car as I assumed she would. All I told her was that the man that worked at the shop was hot and I needed to be picked up before I did something stupid like give him my phone number. I didn't even dare tell her the other thoughts that had been running through my mind and the real reason I needed her to rush to my side. She wanted me to go back and give him my phone number so I agreed reluctantly to do so later on. I know she just wanted me to be happy and she was tired of me waiting around for "Mr. Right." She thought if I stepped out on a limb and gave a man my phone number, that somehow that was a step in the right direction for my "happily ever after." She wanted me to get out there.

After an excruciating day of mindless entertainment, I finally found myself back in Rose's Escalade and heading back to the shop to pick up my baby. I was nervous. I couldn't exactly state why, but I was. I wrung my hands together and bit my lip as I stared out the window.

"You know if you just go for it and give him your number the worst thing that can happen is that he doesn't call and that isn't so bad, right? Plus, if he does call then you have a date and a potential relationship." She gave me a side eye and a smile as we approached the shop. We were getting closer.

"Gee, Rose, I don't even know this man and you're talking relationship? I promised you earlier that I'd give him my phone number and I will. Let's leave it at that alright?" I sighed crossing my arms over my chest. I didn't want to think that far ahead. So what if he had me feeling things I hadn't even felt in a committed relationship. It didn't mean anything.

"Okay, okay. You know I just want to see you happy."

"I know, Rose. And you know I love you for it," I stated as we pulled into the shop. I leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I'll call you later okay?"

"Okay, bb," she said as she kissed me back.

I jumped out of the truck and waited for her to leave as I didn't want her marching through the door. Once she was gone I walked toward the office. Most of the lights still seemed to be on so I walked inside. The bell connected to the door signalled my arrival. I looked around but saw no sign of Edward. I walked over to the desk and looked through the window into the actual shop. I saw my car, but still no Edward. As I was about to sit down and wait, I saw movement on the other side of my car and saw Edward. He was sweaty and greasy and just plain hot. Oh, God, this was going to be bad, I could feel it.

I'm not sure what came over me but I walked over to the entrance of the shop and walked in. The door shut loudly behind me. Edward turned his head in my direction and stared at me.

I walked toward him unsure of what to say or do. I felt as if I was driven by an invisible force. I momentarily panicked thinking that he would be mad at me for entering his shop, but looking into his eyes, I could tell that he was not furious at me at all, more like intrigued. I cleared the distance between us in no time and stopped just to the side of him.

Without warning he grabbed my wrist, his eyes never leaving mine. He pulled me forward, straddling my legs, my ass against the hood. He leaned in staring at me as if asking for permission then he kissed me, passionately. I didn't question it. It felt right.

He let go of my wrist and my hands went immediately to his hair, instantly rooting there. His hands landed on my hips as he pressed me up further against my car. It was sexy. As our tongues tangled together his hands started to travel up and down my body. Eventually, his hands found their way under my shirt to my breasts. He cupped them softly, running his fingers over my taut nipples. I groaned at the contact. It was so erotic.

He pulled the cups of my bra down and took my nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, twisting them seductively. My back arched into his touch. He continued his attack on my nipples as our mouths continued to attack one another's. His hands were frenzied and our breath was labored.

"I've wanted to kiss you all fucking day," he breathed.

"Me too," I said truthfully.

"I want to feel how wet you are." His hands moved from my nipples to the buttons of my jeans. As he undid the buttons, I felt a pool of moisture seep out of me. I wanted him that second. I hopped off my car so we could discard the offensive material. My jeans and panties were at my feet in seconds and on the floor, kicked to the side. He looked down and smiled that little grin that I had been fantasizing about so much, and he lifted me back on my car hood, bare from the waist down, for whatever reason I didn't care.

"These have to go too." He reached up and pulled my shirt over my head and unclasped my bra, throwing them to land by my jeans. His hands went to my core immediately. His finger grazed my entrance and he moaned when he found how wet I was. My hands drifted to his cock. I slowly started to massage his massive erection through his pants. I wanted him inside me. Suddenly, he dropped to his knees and threw my legs over his shoulders.

"I want to taste you. I bet you taste so fucking good." His tongue went instantly to my clit and he licked it longingly. We both groaned out in ecstasy. I leaned further back against my car until my back was on the hood. Never did I think I would have a man go down on me while I was sprawled out across the hood of my car. It was so hot.

"You taste better than I thought," he groaned, his words making me wetter.

He licked and sucked my clit ravenously. My body was withering against his mouth, but I needed more. As if hearing my silent pleas, he inserted his index finger and started pumping in and out slowly. Eventually, he added another finger and sped up his ministrations, his tongue never leaving my clit. The combination of his tongue and his fingers plunging into me was too much. My hands grabbed my breasts and my back arched. Edward moaned in satisfaction, apparently happy to see me touching myself. His other hand twisted my nipple. I placed my hand on top of his on my breast. Edward's fingers on his other hand scooped up when he entered me causing me to cry out.

"Shit!" I screamed and with that I exploded around his fingers. I literally saw stars. I was rarely quiet when I orgasmed, but I'd never been this loud or vulgar. I was in heaven. Edward didn't stop. He continued to pump in and out of me as I rode out the last waves of my orgasm.

Soon, my breathing calmed and my legs found their way back to the ground. Edward captured my lips again and I could taste myself on him. I pushed his open coveralls over his shoulders as he helped free himself. Once he was released, I found his belt buckle and started to undo his pants; reaching inside and grabbing his cock, I felt just how big he was. For a moment I was scared that he wouldn't fit but I just didn't have time to care. I slid off the hood and dropped to my knees. I licked the head of his cock eliciting a guttural groan. I put him in my mouth as far as he would go and started to suck him.

"Fuck! Your mouth feels so good." He groaned.

I used my hands to cover the part that my mouth couldn't reach. As I sucked I looked up to see Edward's head thrown back in delight. I went down then back up and around his tip, squeezing slightly. He shivered. I continued this move and soon enough he was panting and closing his eyes. I could tell he was close.

"Oh, no, I don't think so." He reached down and grabbed hold of me, pulling me up and twisting me around so my back was to him. He bent me forward so my butt was in the air and my head was on the hood of my car. I heard some zipping and ripping noises behind me and then felt his tip at my entrance.

Before I could comprehend what was about to happen he impaled me with one swift movement.

"Fuck!" I screamed out in pleasure. He stopped momentarily when he was fully sheathed and ran his hand over the swell of my ass, giving it a slight slap. Slowly, he started a rhythm, pushing himself into me. He lifted his right foot up beside us as his left foot stayed down as an anchor.

"Fuck, baby, you feel so fucking good. I've thought about fucking you all day." He started to move again and I met him thrust for thrust, pushing back into him as he pushed forward.

"Oh, yeah," I said, breathless. "Well, it's about damn time you fucked me then, huh?" He leaned forward and grabbed my nipple. I screamed out. He went back to standing, his hands on my hips, guiding me along his erection.

"Yes, I guess it is. Maybe I should punish you for making me think of you all day and then thinking it's funny."

"Maybe you should." His hands dug deeper into me as his rhythm got even faster.

"Oh, my God, your pussy is so tight and wet. It fits me perfectly. I just might have to fuck you again just because you feel so fucking good." I moaned at that thought and not just any moan, a guttural porno moan.

"You like that baby? You like it when I talk dirty to you?"

"Oh, God, yes" He continued to pound into me. I knew his hands were going to leave a bruise but it didn't matter, this was celestial. His fingers reached down and pinched my clit causing me to scream yet again. He leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

"Bella, I'm going to need you to be quiet, okay? Don't make a sound. Do you think you can do that?" Demanding Edward was fucking hot. I nodded my head "yes" as best as I could.

"Good girl." He continued to stroke my clit but in small, tight circles and he pounded into me. I was trying so hard to be quiet, but it was really hard.

"You're doing so well. Maybe I'll reward you." His fingers left my clit and I whimpered loudly from the contact loss. Soon, I felt his fingers in another sensitive area. I had never been taken there but I was curious. He didn't insert a finger he just applied pressure, glorious pressure.

"Your pussy is just too good, baby. I'm not sure how much longer I can hold out. I want you to cum when I say." The delicious combination was almost too much to handle. I started pushing backward again, meeting each of his thrusts. I could feel my orgasm building and I was trying hard to hold it off. I could feel a slight twitch from Edward and I knew he was almost there.

"Cum for me Bella," he demanded.

"Edward!" I came with such intensity that my eyesight was blurred and I had ringing in my ears. He pumped into me a few more times and I felt him orgasm, spilling his seed inside of the condom. He slowed down to a stop and fell forward.

Soon, he pulled out and we both took a moment to catch our breath. He took the condom off, tied it up, and tossed it into a nearby trashcan.

"Well, that was intense," I whispered. My heart was still beating rapidly.

"I'll say."

"Mmmmm." He looked over at me and leaned forward, kissing me softly.

"Come with me." He held out his hand. I took it without question. He walked us over to a door in the back of the shop. He opened it up. I looked in noticing it was a stairway.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Upstairs."

"Why?"

"I live upstairs and I'm making good on my promise to fuck you again." He grabbed my hand in his. "I can't get enough of you Bella and for as long as you'll let me I want to make you cum. I'd love to hear you scream my name all night." The thought of having sex with this man all night had me instantly wet again. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. Instantly, his hands groped my ass. He pulled me up so that my legs were now circling his waist.

"Or I could just fuck you here," he moaned walking me over and up the stairs. He placed me so my butt was on the landing and he was kneeling a few steps down. He pushed me down so my back was flat on the landing. He pulled my legs up so they were straight in the air, grabbing hold of my calves, holding them together.

"I'd love to fuck you doggy style again because I loved watching your ass, but I want to fuck you like this so I can watch your face when you cum." He lined himself up with my entrance. He looked down at me as if asking a silent question.

"I'm on the pill," I said, immediately understanding. He nodded slightly. This time he took his time entering me. As he entered inch by mouth-watering inch, I could feel him. When he was in and our hips were flush against each other, he closed his eyes.

"My God, I can't believe how wonderful this feels. You're even tighter like this." He opened his eyes looking down into mine.

"I know what you mean." I sighed. He started a slow rhythm. This time he wasn't hurried. It was nice and sweet. It allowed me to feel every part of him. The moment was so powerful I had to close my eyes.

"No, don't close your eyes. I want to see them." I opened them and stared into his green orbs. His eyes said everything without my having to ask. He parted my legs wide, leaning forward to capture my lips. His kissed me deeply. Soon he was thrusting into me faster and faster.

"Don't close your eyes. I want to see you when you cum and I want to hear you scream my name."

I nodded. Soon I felt the familiar tightening in my stomach and I came.

"Edward!" I screamed, losing control then I felt him cum with me.

"Fuck!" he shouted driving into me a few more times. He leaned forward and rolled out and off of me. I swear, I could have fallen asleep right there in the stairwell. We took another moment to collect ourselves.

"Okay, so I guess we should go upstairs now?"

"Yes, let's." He stood up holding his hand out to mine, but I found myself unable to move. I was deliciously sedated. Without notice he bent down and picked me up bridal style. I threw my arms around his neck as he carried me the rest of the way up the stairs. This was going to be a good night, a very good night.

**EPOV **

I had just had sex with Bella. Not just once but twice, two rounds of mind-blowing sex. It was not how I wanted it to go. Okay, well, that was a lie. Of course I'd wanted to fuck her, I couldn't think of anything else all day. But this girl was a keeper. I should've wooed this one, wined and dined her like my dad had taught me, not taken her like a cheap whore on the hood of her car and on the fucking stairs like a Neanderthal. However, my dick was obviously calling the shots, and I wasn't complaining. I've never been able to fuck in such quick succession before, but that's what she'd done to me.

Bella, however, didn't seem to mind that she was in my arms at the top of the stairs. The look on her face told me she was blissfully happy. However, I was worried. Never before had I taken a woman back to my apartment. Always back to their places, but not to mine. This was going to be a night of firsts for sure.

I carried her straight through to my room and pulled the covers back and placed her in. Taking in the beauty of her getting comfy in my bed and I quickly jumped in the other side as she sought me out and put her head on my chest and curled her body around mine, fitting perfectly. It felt right as I wrapped my arms around her. We lay in silence, her fingers tracing random patterns on my forearm. I never wanted to lose the contact. I leaned forward and kissed the top of her head.

"Edward?" she whispered. Shit she's was probably going to tell me she wants to leave. I braced myself for the rejection.

"Yes, babe?" I said with a slight crack in my voice. I realized then how much I needed to show her just how capable I was of loving her.

"Could you... ummm... could you go get my purse? I left it downstairs." I let out a sigh. She looked up at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you leaving?"

"Did you want me to leave?" I could feel her shaking in my arms, but I was realized that she didn't want to go. In fact, I felt like I never wanted to let her leave.

"Bella, I never want you to leave. I really should apologize for the way behaved." I looked down guiltily and she smiled.

"Unfortunately, I do have to go finish locking up... I was rudely interrupted earlier." I winked. She pouted so I tilted her head up with my finger and guided her lips to mine. Her lips were still as sweet as the first time I'd kissed her. This time, however, I wanted to show her how much I wanted her for longer than one night. Our mouths worked together in perfect harmony, her tongue slipped gently into my mouth as I felt her hand snake up to my hair. I didn't want to break the contact, but I was paranoid about leaving the downstairs unlocked. If I wasn't careful we could fall asleep and Mike would get a full view of Bella's panties in the morning.

Reluctantly, I pulled away, Bella moaning at the loss of contact.

"Babe, I've got to get your panties before Mike opens up tomorrow."

"Oh! Edward, I almost forgot!"

I climbed out of bed and threw on some clothes.

"I'll be right back."

She smiled the most breathtaking smile. "Hurry." She blew me a kiss. Oh, I was so screwed.

I practically ran down my stairs to the shop and surveyed the damage. It wasn't too bad. Our clothes were all heaped round the car. I smirked at the memory of what had just happened there. I locked the office up and started pulling the shutters down. Today had been a monumental day and I was more than excited.

It didn't take me long to shut up for the night but as I grabbed the clothes off the floor, I noticed the mess we'd left on the hood of the BMW. I was remembering how wet Bella had been, and, shit, I could feel my dick throb just thinking about it. I should really clean that up, but in some pervy way I wanted to leave it as a constant reminder of what I'd done to her.

On the other hand, I didn't want to ruin the paintwork, so I grabbed a rag and cleaned it up. After collecting the condom from the trash can and giving one last look around mentally checking everything off in my head that needed to be done, I flicked off the lights and walked back up the stairs.

"Bella," I whispered as I moved toward the door. She didn't reply. As I entered the bedroom, I peeked in and was mesmerised. Bella was spread out tangled in my sheets, fast asleep. I watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest and I could see the slight glimpse of her pink nipple peeking out, teasing me. She was beautiful and I was one lucky bastard!

I gently swept her hair away from her face, and I traced my finger down her arm and rested it gently on her hip. I sat still not wanting to wake her but I couldn't resist. I leaned forward and kissed her on the top of her head. I was rewarded when she moaned quietly. I wanted so desperately to hear her moan again but she needed her sleep. I'm sure she was tired after all the evening's activities. I was wiped-out too; cumming three times in one day nearly killed me. I'd had a busy week in general, but Bella in my bed looked so inviting. I looked down at my hands, and even though I'd scrubbed up after work, I still needed to take a shower. I bent down and kissed her this time softly on her lips. She stirred gently.

"Mmmm, Edward."

I leaned in to her hair and whispered, "I'll be right back, baby," and with that I quickly ran to the bathroom...

I woke up and it was darker in my room. I quickly sat up and looked round the room. I glanced at the pile of clothes I left earlier and they were still there. I sighed and thanking God that she hadn't slipped out in the night.

Just then my girl walked into the doorway; she looked delicious. I looked her up and down and my eyes literally feasted on her. I felt my cock twitch. She leaned on the door frame, her bare long legs crossed over one another. I slowly followed them up and noticed what she had on. She had on one of my white dress shirts. I quickly adjusted my cock and I could tell by the way her eyes widened that the action didn't go unnoticed.

"I hope you don't mind." She blushed motioning to her clothing.

"Mind? Bella... I don't mind. "

I needed to feel Bella, taste her, make love to her. Now.

"I'm sorry." I looked at the clock that was illuminating the room and noticed we'd been asleep awhile.

"Bella, it's late." I tilted my head to the clock. "Are you coming back to bed?" I lifted the comforter back and patted the space in front of me. I may have uncovered myself a bit too far. I know she caught a glimpse of my cock but that was the plan. I wanted her. However, I looked straight at her, my intentions clear and she didn't disappoint. She prowled toward me slowly, seductively. I tried in vain not to hold my breath, but I couldn't help myself. She was stunning. I was salivating as she came closer, and I watched as she carefully undid the buttons..

I was mesmerized by her movements. When she reached the edge of the bed, the shirt was hanging off her shoulders. She looked directly at me as she shimmied herself out, the shirt pooling at her ankles.

"Now, Mr. Cullen, that depends. Are you going to sleep or not?" Her grin was wicked, and I could see that our time in the garage had unleashed a vixen within; this was the woman that had been hidden away when I'd first laid eyes on her.

I pulled her into the bed and her back was facing my chest and I quickly pushed myself closely to her, my cock pressed between us. The fabric of my boxers was confining and I couldn't wait to release myself. I tugged them down one-handed until I was able to shimmy out of them with my feet. I played with the hair that fell from her loose bun, showering her with kisses on her bare neck and shoulders as a soft moan released from her lips.

I inhaled her deeply, her mixed scent attacking my senses and my cock twitched grazing the crack of her ass cheek. My hand slipped up and palmed her breasts desperately.

She smelled wonderful; she smelled like home.

"Bella."

"Mmmm, yes, baby." Shit, she called me baby and that was what I needed hear. I wanted to show her forever. My hand slipped down to her waist and I could feel her heat radiating from her core. I knew she was wet. I wasn't disappointed when I pushed the tip of my finger into her wet pussy.

"Edward," she moaned loudly and I knew she was biting her lip. I started kissing my way up her neck, licking, kissing and teasing her skin. As Bella ground her ass into my hips harder, seeking out friction, I pushed my cock between her closed legs and she gasped as I brushed against her entrance. It felt amazing and so warm.

"Bella?" She didn't need for me to say anything else. She parted her legs slightly and I pushed into her. I knew I was home. She was so tight. Her legs tightened further still.

My hands were everywhere. I couldn't stop touching her as I pumped slowly in to her from behind, her ass slapping my groin with each thrust.

"Edward, baby, I need more... deeper... please."

Selfishly, I knew she was right but this felt so good like this, so tight. I thrust a few more times and I kissed her shoulder one last time as I whispered to her, "Get on your knees, baby." She quickly turned around and kissed me deeply, her hands gripping my hair hungrily.

"Bella, knees." I could barely get the words out and I felt her hand stroke my cock gently and I was close, too close.

"Mmmm, Bella." She kept kissing me, nipping at my jaw.

"Edward, you feel so good, baby." I smiled because it was exactly what I was thinking. "Edward." I felt her lips pushing mine, her hands moved to my chest gently pushing me backward on to the bed and before I knew it my head was on the pillow.

I groaned loudly as her sex pressed gently against my cock. I looked up and noticed her hair was down and her long brown tresses were draped over her chest and her pink nipples were peeking through. She was exquisite. I squeezed her breast and watched as she closed her eyes, biting her lip. I teased my hands down her sides and lifted her up by her waist and impaled her onto my cock. She opened her eyes as I filled her deeply. I thrust my hips and with each thrust she pushed down clamping herself around me. I could feel my release coming but I knew hers was close, too.

"Bella, are you close?" I breathed.

"Edward, I'm so close," she moaned as her hands gripped my shoulders tightly. I gripped her ass. She pushed herself harder onto my cock. I let myself go to truly feel the moment. I watched her posture change as her walls gripped me and she bit her lip in ecstasy. She practically growled and I couldn't hold it any longer...

"Bella!"

She was spent, lying on my chest and my arms wrapped around her securely.

"Baby, was that okay?" she questioned, as she pushed my hair up out of my eyes.

"Bella, of course, I'm okay. Why do you ask?" I was more than okay. I was fan-fucking-tastic. I thought back over the night and how far I'd come, how much I already felt for this woman in my arms, but I couldn't tell her for fear of scaring her away.

"You looked worried, that's all." She was so caring. She was wonderful.

"To be honest, babe, I was thinking of the sign out front. I think I need to change it." It was true. It'd been playing on my mind since I'd locked up.

"What sign?" she inquired looking up.

"The one that says, 'Cullen Car—for all your servicing needs.'"

"Edward?" she said pulling away slightly confused, so I quickly added, "It's just that I don't want to service anyone else any more. I only want to service you."

I tried to hide my face in her hair, embarrassed at my outburst of commitment. However, she had other plans. She lifted my chin up with her finger like I'd done to her earlier and kissed me deeply.

"Oh, Edward, I love you too."

**Ok People you know you want to Review so go ahead be our guest, it will make us smile !**


End file.
